fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Hikaru
Kain Hikaru is a member one of the Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart. He is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Appearance Kain is a huge, overweight, yet muscular man wearing a large dark robelike garment with a lighter-colored spotted design near the top. Underneath this, he is barechested (although he has two beltlike collars wrapped around him in a criss-cross fashion) and wears superhero-looking tights. His skin tone is chalk white. He is extremely tall, standing at about the same height as Caprico. His hands are extremely large, which he makes good use of in his fighting style. He has shaggy, dark hair and slight sideburns. He has a huge head, a comparatively small face, and a very thick neck. Among the most prominent of his facial features are his large eyebrows, his bulging chin, and his thick lips. Personality He appears to be rather nervous, scared or simply has a speaking disorder. He stutters and then speaks what he wanted to say so fast that almost nobody could understand him. His catch phrase is "Woo-wee". He also seems to like to eat, seeing as how he is overweight, as he was shown slurping a five-scooped ice cream cone when Yomazu was talking about him. He is also extremely clumsy, as he was the only one seen falling down when Makarov attacked the ship. Later, when Caprico unleashed all the members of Grimoire Heart, he was the only one who crash landed on the ground. Kain has also been shown to be air-headed, demonstrated by the fact that he gave Lucy Heartfilia a doll that could fully control his movements, to show her that his voodoo doll works, despite the fact that they were in battle. However, despite all these peculiar quirks, he still has a cruel side, as he was kicking Lucy repeatedly even when she was down and was moments away from killing her via crushing her skull in his hand. History Meredy was found by Ultear, Zancrow, and Kain in a city they were destroying. Ultear decided to bring her with them because she reminder her of herself when she was younger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 10-13 Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He is first seen in Grimoire Heart's airship, where he stuttered and then spoke something so quickly that nobody could understand him except Meredy. As the airship drew nearer to Tenrou Island, he stuttered that he was ready for battle. When the giant Makarov confronted the airship in the bay right before Tenrou Island, Kain looked on frightfully. When Makarov destroyed a section of the airship with a punch, Kain was seen falling down onto the floor and sliding on it face-first. Later, after Caprico released all the members of Grimoire Heart from his bubbles, Kain was seen crash landing on the ground face-first and being rendered unconscious. He later wakes up alone, the only Kin besides Ultear who wasn't able to meet up with any Fairy Tail members. He later encounters a sleeping Lucy, and tries to stomp on her but she wakes up just in time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 4-5 Lucy then questions him about Cana Alberona's whereabouts to which he replies that it doesn't matter because he'd kill her soon. He then runs behind a nearby tree trembling and stating that he's strong and that it didn't matter who his opponent was, they wouldn't live if they faced him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 6 When Lucy tells him that anyone who challenged Fairy Tail would be challenged by her, he simply tells her to hold on a second and starts vigorously scratching his head, and then strikes a pose. He then tells her that they were going to fight and says that he'd show her the power of his Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi. Then he pulls out a doll and asks Lucy for some of her hair, because his Magic needed his opponents hair for it to work, a request to which she quickly refuses. He goes on to explain his ability, stating that if he were to put some of her hair on the doll he would be able to manipulate her movements, and she stated that after hearing that she definitely wouldn't give him any hair. He looked suprised, and she asked him if he had just realized that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 7-8 Lucy then said that she'd never heard of that Magic and that she thought he was bluffing, so he placed his own hair on his doll and gave it to Lucy. She then hit the doll against the ground, and made it do a split in mid air, before he angrily took it back and started chasing her, stating that he was pissed off. Lucy then summons Taurus, but Kain beats Taurus in one hit. So she summons Sagittarius who shoots a few arrows at Kain but he simply kicks them back at him and Lucy, defeating Sagittarius as well. Lucy then summons Scorpio who uses Sand Buster, but the attack has no effect on Kain and he defeats Scorpio in one hit. Kain then changed his doll's form into a light source and blasts Lucy with a light attack. He then changed the material of his doll to cotton and then to Iron and tried to finish Lucy but Natsu Dragneel intervened and kicked him in the face and sent him over to Ultear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 9-17 When questioned by Ultear about what he was doing there he states that he was chasing Lucy. After Natsu and Lucy decide to team up and defeat him and Ultear he states that he is pissed because they were acting all flirty and hot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 18-21 He then decides to take care of both Natsu and Lucy since Ultear must bring Zeref to Hades. She agrees and takes her leave. Lucy warns Natsu that they cannot allow them to leave, but before he can listen he attacks and Kain gets in the way. Lucy tries to help ,but is under Kain's spell, as he reveals he was capable of taking a string of her hair while chasing her before. He then takes his revenge by toying with her, and soon puts her to attack Natsu. Natsu is successful in avoid one of Lucy's attacks and prepares to counterattack but Lucy's unpredictable movements prove too much for him to avoid. When Kain believes victory is at hand Happy steals his doll. Kain knocks Happy with one blow and tries to recover his doll but Natsu takes it instead, trying to counterattack, however Kain acts faster and delivers a powerful blow to Natsu which ends with him crashing and half-buried by rocks. Unable to move on his own, Lucy tries to summon Virgo, but has no more power left and is subsequently captured and tortured by Kain. Natsu asks her to run, but she refuses, prompting Kain kill Lucy by crushing her head. Before he can do it, Natsu uses the doll to manipulate Lucy, on a counterattack in which Kain takes a brutal beating. Further boosting Lucy with his own Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu gives Happy the doll so that he can use the speed to further power Lucy, finally defeating Kain with a brutal kick on the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 3-20 Magic and Abilities Kain beats Scorpio.jpg|Dodoskoi Dadasu_turn.jpg|Dadasu Turn Iron Rush.jpg|Iron Rush Shining Dodosu.jpg|Shining Dodosu C'mon Holder Magic User: As one of the Seven Kin, Kain is an extremely powerful mage who uses Lost Magic. He managed to defeat 3 of Lucy's Celestial Spirits with ease and maintained the upper hand in his fight with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. *'Ushi no Koku Mairi': Kain's Magic, called the Ushi no Koku Mairi, allows him to place the hair of himself or from another person onto his doll (Mr. Cursey); however the doll is manipulated, the victim will be manipulated the same way. As for himself, he can exclusively change the properties of his doll (such as turning it into iron), giving himself the doll's properties as well. Using this Magic, he effortlessly defeated three of Lucy's Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 9-17 Other forms of Magic can be used in conjunction with this Lost Magic, for example when Natsu lit the right hand of the doll on fire, this was reflected on Lucy, who was under the influence on the doll, without actually damaging her body. *'Immense Strength': Using his massive physical strength and further enhancing it with his iron doll, Kain plowed through trees and defeated three of Lucy's Celestial Spirits without much effort. He defeated someone with as much physical strength as Taurus with a single palm strike, kicked back several of Sagittarius's arrows back at him, and withstood Scorpio's sand cannon and defeated him in a single palm strike. Even without his iron doll, he was capable of breaking apart large pieces of earth with a stomp. Equipment Mr. Cursey (ノーロさん Nōro San) A small doll Kain carried with him. It was essential for the use of his Magic, Ushi no Koku Mairi. (former) Trivia *His appearance is based off Hiro Mashima's newest assistant, Kain Weekly Shonen Magazine Fairy Tail's Assistant, 4 koma bonus *He is one of the few characters in the series with names in Kanji. However, the pronunciation of his name is given in Katakana instead. *Kain means eat in Filipino language. Major Battles *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory